Maul
The Maul is the third choice of Escort class ships after the fast-moving Scythe and the Command-type Glaive that you can purchase for an affordable 600,000 Tylium (it's not as expensive as it sounds, really!) at level 10, it's virtually a steal. As an assault ship, it has the most starting health of all the escorts and can accomodate the most hull plates with a total of 4 (5 when advanced), and 4 weapon slots (6 when advanced) just so that no one thinks this ship is all armor only. This makes it the obvious choice for tank warriors, absorbing damage whilst the other ships do their thing. There is a vast number of weaknesses however, that a Maul pilot has to be aware of. Due to its enormous bulk, slow speed, and poor manueverability, strike craft and faster moving Escort class ships can exploit the larger ship's inability to move around quickly. With a particularly large blind spot in the rear, and limited weapon flexibility, it is best not to travel alone, and have the support of faster escorts and/or strike craft to keep fast-moving enemies off while the Maul targets the larger Cylon ships, where its deadly assortment of weapons work best. To play it safe, keeping some rapid-firing weapons would be helpful if the Maul is without any kind of support and faced with swift enemies. All in all, while a seemingly difficult vessel to pilot due to its slow and cumbersome design, the Maul, in the hands of an experienced pilot, is capable of reaking untold havoc in the ranks of Cylon fleets. With its sheer firepower and ability to absorb obscene amounts of damage to reach its goal, it is without a doubt, an excellent choice. Just remember to treat it with love and respect.The Maul is the Colonial (tank escort ship) that costs tylium. It has become a ship favoured by newer players as their first escort due to it only costing tylium to buy, and due to its high hull points. Update 53 saw changes made to this ship. It saw the addition of a new special weapon's slot for this ship for which there is new equipment which is only useable by this ship in this slot (namely the Anti-Capital Nuke Launcher). It also saw the introduction of a "role" slot for this ship, the C31-Recharge Module. In-game Description "Sturdy and solidly built, the Maul is the largest of the three classes of abandoned escorts that the Colonial fleet has managed to recover and retrofit for service. Its reinforced hull and heavy armor plating make it ideally suited to close escort and guard duties. As an Assault ship, the Maul can be equipped with more hull systems than other escorts, further increasing its toughness and defensive capabilities." Available Paints * Default * Gold * Longest Night * Night Lurker * Red Sweep. Equipment The Maul is pre-installed with these systems: * 3 x HD-M50(S) "Thunderbolt" Medium Missile Battery. * 1 x Role Ability - C31-Recharge Module (note, this cannot be removed from the ship but does not take up an equipment slot either). Gallery Maul No 04.png Maul 01.png Maul 02.png Maul No 05.png Maul No 06.png Maul 03.png Tips, Hints and Suggestions *None. Category:Colonial Escort Ships Category:Colonial Ships Category:Colonial